


as much as i'd like to fuck the shit out of you...

by stealing_your_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealing_your_girl/pseuds/stealing_your_girl
Summary: based on a mood board on tumblr by the amazingly talented @starkermoodboards





	as much as i'd like to fuck the shit out of you...

_The sky is beautiful,_ Tony thinks as he stares at the clouds. He's in a large park, mostly hidden away in a secluded bushy area. This is good, because he didn't really want anyone to see him.

Of course, there's nothing wrong with a man wearing fishnets and a skirt, but some people seem to think there is. Tony loves wearing them, but there's no point in wearing the pretty get-up inside, by himself. 

That's why he goes to the park. Tony's goal wasn't exactly for people to see him, he just didn't want to feel like he was hiding. Lying on the grass barefoot, in a white shirt tucked into a skirt with fishnets over his legs, he didn't have any worries. All of the stress just floated away into the clouds he was watching. 

Tony would sometimes stay there deep into the night, watching the sky as the sunset changed it's colors and everything faded to black.

But one night, something was different. This something was a certain Steve Rogers taking a run at night, and straying from his normal path. But damn Steve's serum-enhanced hearing, because his ears picked up a soft rustle in an area beneath a tree and surrounded by flowers and bushes so thick that one couldn't see into the middle. 

So naturally, Steve stops running to go inspect. He carefully walks through the flowers that look like they were carefully planted, and peeks over one of the bushes. It's- it's.... Tony? But not just Tony, Tony in a skirt and fishnet stockings.

Tony's eyes shoot open. "St-Steve?" He gasps, smoothing his hands over his skirt in an effort to cover it up. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, so he stands up, clasping his hands behind his back, rocking backwards on his heels. Tony tries to control his voice. "What, uh, what are you doing here?"

Steve glances down and his own, not nearly sweaty enough for the distance he had ran, workout clothes. "Running." He says obviously. "I think the question is... what are you doing?" When Tony looks down and blushes, Steve mentally curses the thin material of his workout sweats. (Specifically those that one could see a forming boner through, but no one had asked for specifics).

Tony stares at the ground. "I'm looking at the stars."

"In a skirt?"

"Well, yeah. I, uh... it makes me feel comfortable. And I can't really wear it anywhere else." Tony doesn't look up. 

Steve cringes at himself. "You..." He grabs his own arm. "You look good." Seriously? That sounded weird, Steve wanted to slap himself in the face.

Tony blushes darker. "Thank you. I think I'm gonna head home."

Steve's eyebrows shoot up. "No, no." He says, way too quickly. "I'll walk you. We're going to the same place." Duh, Steve, you dipshit. Of course you're going to the same place.

A small smile crosses Tony's lips. "Okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> a few more chapters to come...


End file.
